


From bad to better

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, im sure youve all seen it, thanks Bec for helping, there ya go, this is a first date AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: Annabeth has been stuck up at a restaurant and as she is about to leave, a really cute guy sits down and they hit it up. Not only was she saved from having a lousy night, but she may have gotten a reward out of it after all.





	From bad to better

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bec for beta reading and editing!! (Also I used names and places from the books. It's also mostly dialogue sooooo whoops)

Annabeth took a sip out of her wine glass. _Where is he?_ She thought _He’s almost half an hour late!_ Annabeth was sitting alone at a restaurant table that had a pearlescent white tablecloth draped over its round surface. It had a candle in the middle that was held by and ornate gold holster. People were starting to look over, noting she was alone and all she could do was bob her head down and fiddle with the edge of the tablecloth. She didn’t want to admit that he probably wasn’t going to show up.

A waiter came up to Annabeth’s table to fill up her wine glass. They had a huge bunch of long, curly hair that was dyed a plum purple colour, previous brown hair starting to show at the roots.  They were rather short, very round, with a greasy face as though they spent all their time in the kitchens, but they were gorgeous. They hair was pushed back behind their ears, their eyebrow piercing a stark contrast to their pale face, blue and purple, hazel eyes glinting. Their nametag said “Bec”.

“Could I get you anything else?” They asked once Annabeth’s glass was full again.

“No, no thank you,” Annabeth replied with a smile.

“You sure? No food or anything? Not even a starter?”

“No, thank you, my date should be here soon.”

“Hmmm. Let’s hope he isn’t too much longer.”.

“Yeah.” Annabeth sighed

“If he doesn’t come soon, I’ll just finish my shift and take his place,” Bec said with a small chuckle, turning their head and walking away.

Annabeth would have smiled if she hadn’t heard the whispering.

“Why is she by herself?” She heard from a few tables behind her.

“Where is her date?”

“Nobody should be out for dinner by themselves.”

“Poor girl.”

Annabeth couldn’t take it. She was about to stand up and walk out, leave a $20 tip for Bec and the wine when a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes came bursting in through the door. He was wearing a light blue button-down top with a black jacket and grey cargo pants.

“Sorry, I’m late babe!” He said loudly, plonking himself down in the seat across from her. “The traffic is crazy right now.”

Just as she is about to ask who the hell he was and what in Hades he thought he was doing he leant in close and whispered to her “Hey, I’m Percy. Just go with it, OK? The guy who didn’t bother to show is an ass and doesn’t deserve you.”

 _Aww, how sweet._ Annabeth thought _. He’s trying to save me. I’ll go along with it. And he_ is _pretty cute.”_

“Annabeth.” She replied. “Annabeth Chase.”

“Well, Annabeth Chase, what would you like to order?”

“Uhh, I don’t know really. I didn’t get the menu. I was waiting for my date to show up.”

“Well, that didn’t happen, did it? Let me get someone.”

“No need.” She said as she saw Bec start to come over. “Bec’s coming anyway.”

“Who?” Percy said as he turned towards the kitchens, looking for the allusive “Bec”.

“Hi, what would you like to order this evening?” they asked with a smile. “Oh, you don’t even have a menu! Why didn’t you say anything, let me get you some.”

“No need,” Percy said turning to Annabeth. “Hey babe, I can’t remember, do you like chicken parma?” he asked.

Which was a little weird but, ok. “Yeah, I do.”

“We’ll take to large chicken parma’s please.” He said turning back to Bec.

“With a side of chips or salad?” they asked.

“Chips”. They said in unison. Annabeth gave him a sideways glance, but he was smiling up at Bec.

“Sure thing,” Bec said as they smiled at Annabeth and walked away to give their order to the kitchen staff.

“How did you know that was on the menu?” She asked Percy once Bec had gone. “I’ve never been here before?”  
  
“No, but I have,” Percy said turning back to her and crossed his arms over one another on the table. “I used to come here all the time with my mate Grover and get the same thing.”

 _Ah._ Annabeth though with an imaginary eye-roll _Of course, that’s the logical solution._

Bec came over once again “Would you like a drink besides wine?”

“Just water thanks,” Annabeth said looking up at them.

“Water?” Percy said “That’s boring. Don’t get me wrong, I love the beach and the water, but that’s not to drink. I would like a cherry coke please.”

“One water and once cherry coke,” Bec said as they marked it down on their little notepad hanging from their waist. “Sure, let me get that for you

“Wait!” Percy called after them as they started walking away. “Can get a _blue_ cherry coke?”

A small smile playing at their lips, Bec marked it down on the pad. “I’m sure I can do that for you.”

“ _Blue cherry coke_?” Annabeth asked incredulously. “Why blue?”

Percy shrugged. “It’s a think my mum and I do. My ex-stepdad told her that there were no such thing as blue foods, so she went out of her way to get mainly blue foods. Blue candies, blue cakes, blue mashed potatoes, blue icing, blue sour cream…”

“Blue cherry coke,” Annabeth said understanding.

“Exactly.”

“Sounds nice, like a nice family.”

“Ehh….”

Bec came up with their meals and their drinks. “Here you are! Hope you have a nice meal and enjoy your date.” As they were about to walk off they turned to Annabeth, “Next time we’ll have that date.”

Annabeth laughed, “Sure thing Bec.”

As they walked off again Percy turned to her. “What’s with the chips? I could have sworn you were the salad kind.”

“Yeah well, I deserve a cheat day.”

“That you do Annabeth.”

Halfway through their meal and when Annabeth knew she was starting to fall for him she got a text message. She checked it under the table.

 **_1 new message:_ ** _  
Hey baby, are we still having that date? I forgot and I’m just having a few drinks at the bar with the boys but we can come down if you want? Or we can order pizza when we get home. Whatever is easier for you._

Annabeth made a sound that was between a scoff and a sigh. “’Scuse me Annabeth, nature is calling,” Percy said, making her head jerk upright. “I’ll be right back.”

As he got up and went to the bathroom, Annabeth replied to her message.

_No, no date. No boys. No pizza. We're over. You stuck me up and I had been waiting at the restaurant for half an hour and you didn’t show. I am NOT coming home with you tonight. I’m having date-night with someone else. Do you even know what restaurant we were going to?_

Annabeth put her phone away not expecting a reply but not too long later her phone buzzed again.

 **_1 new message._ ** _  
Uhhh… Auntie Em’s?_

Annabeth couldn’t believe him.

_THE LOTUS CASSINO_

And with that, she turned off her phone, just as Percy came back.

“Where were we? Oh yeah, I was telling you about the time Nancy fell into the water fountain…” 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Annabeth was saying goodbye to Bec and after leaving her a $50 tip and Percy paying for the bill despite her disapproval, they left the restaurant.

“Hey, uh, Annabeth…?”

“Yes, Percy?”

“Uhhhhh….” Percy had suddenly gone very red in the face and was fiddling with the edge of his jacket. “Can I uh… Can I…”

“Yes, Percy?”

“Can I uh, maybe have your number?”

“Of course you can. Here, give me your phone.” She said taking it and putting her number into his phone under “Annabeth Chase”.

She gave him her phone. “Your turn.”

After his number was on her phone and she had taken it back he asked: “So do you want to do this again sometime?”

“Yes Percy, I would love to.”

And after saying their goodbyes and walking their separate directions Annabeth looked at her phone. “Percy Jackson” was what showed up.

 _Jackson huh_ , she thought happily as she made her way home. _Maybe this night wasn’t so bad after all._


End file.
